The effects of the Moonlight
by ReisFriend
Summary: Shinji changes in the full moons light. Very mild Shinji and Rei romance. Rated T for teen. Genre may not be right.


**The Effects of the Moonlight**

DISCLAIMER: I still don't have any ownership.

Authors Notifications: You know that people become a werewolf in the full moon. What happens to Shinji, when the full moon comes for the first time in 1,5 years.

Genre says humor, but I'm not sure if this is funny. But if I would have seen this in the series, I would have laughed my ass off.

A peaceful Saturday night in the Katsuragi residence.

Asuka was still awake and watching TV, since she didn't feel like sleeping yet.

And she thought that Shinji was still awake, since there was some light coming from his room.

It was almost midnight and Misato was in a nightshift.

But when Asuka looked at the clock, she quickly went to the balcony to look at the moon. Today was going to be a full moon and she loved those.

And when the clock showed 00.00 P.M, she looked at the moon and she saw it. The full moon.

'_Ah, finally I get to see that. It has been a long time since I saw that.'_

After admiring it for 5 minutes, she got back in the apartment and closed the balcony door.

But when she turned around, Shinji was standing there and she eeped.

"IIIIIKKKKK!! Shinji you baka hentai, don't sneak up on me like that!"

Shinji didn't even flinch and said in a mock Italian accent: "You ever danced with a devil in a pale moonlight?"

"What!? Are you asking me that because your idiot friends call me a demoness?"

"No. I just want to dance with you." He said and grabbed her in a waltz dancing position.

"Get of me you pervert!"

"Nope. Now dance with me, or I will snap your back." In a very frightening voice.

Asuka was now getting scared. Shinji has never been so scary so she nodded.

Shinji then blinked his eyes and a music began to fill the room.

Asuka wondered where that music was coming from, but only for a second.

So they started to dance some waltz.

While they were moving, Shinji asked.

"Are you trying to imagine that you are dancing with Kaji?"

Asuka remained silent.

"Of course you do. Why would you be dancing with a pathetic boy like me? Or am I scaring the shit in your panties?"

She was still silent.

"Look my eyes Asuka. Behold of these piercing eyes."

Asuka looked him in the eyes and noticed that they were red. Darker shade the Rei's and far more scarier.

She was now sweating bullets.

"But since you are getting tired now, then maybe you should go to sleep." He said and she was now getting sleepy.

And soon, she fell asleep.

Shinji carried her in her room and placed her on the bed and left the room.

She woke up and looked around. She was in her room, wearing the same clothes she had used last night. _'Huh. Just a dream. Or was it? It sure as hell felt real.'_

She thought and then heard a noise, creaking her door open. She covered her face with her blanket and when she saw who it was, she said: "Pen-Pen. You stupid drunk ass, you scared the hell out of me."

The penguin just stared her.

She got up and walked in the kitchen and noticed Shinji cooking breakfast.

"Morning Asuka." He said fearfully.

Asuka just looked him with a wondering eye.

'_It should have been a dream. His eyes are now blue and he fears me like usually.'_

So she just left it there that it was a dream.

After breakfast, Shinji left the apartment leaving Asuka alone.

Shinji ran to the apartment building where Rei resided.

He knocked on the door and our favourite blue head opened it.

She smiled when she saw Shinji. He kissed her and she returned it.

"Did it work?" She asked.

"Like a dream. Asuka almost shit in her panties when I acted like that and she fell asleep thanks to the slow effecting sleeping pill I hid in her supper. You should have seen her face when she noticed my 'other Shinji' behaviour."

"YES! Finally we paid back a little for that German demon." She said and pulled him in a very passionate kiss.

They entered her place and started their usual petting session.

Authors Note: If this made you laugh, then I'm very pleased that my dry humor made someone laugh. I just couldn't help but write this, since I always wanted to see something like this happening to Asuka. That's all from me at the moment. And this was pretty short too.


End file.
